Te recuerdo
by Kmy42
Summary: ZackxAerith.- Te paras, feliz de que esté llegando... y así te lanzabas angelicalmente a su regazo. Sonfic, basado en la canción "Te recuerdo, Amanda" de Víctor Jara.


**¡Hola a todos por aquí :D!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Zack, Aerith y Tseng no son míos, y con ellos el mundo de Final Fantasy VII. Es creación de Square-Enix; porque si no fuera así los lamentosos hechos que suceden con respecto a los dos primeros no los permitiría xD. La canción tampoco es mía, pertenece a don Víctor Jara.

Datos: Uff, hace mucho que no publicaba un oneshot. Últimamente he estado un poco seca con respecto a la inspiración... Pero de eso les digo después. _Oneshot de Zerith (por supuesto) basada en la canción "Te recuerdo, Amanda"_ de un grande del folklore chileno Víctor Jara. Para que fuera más símbólico (y para no alterar la letra, que lo encuentro desagradable :D) conservé los nombres, pero es fácil deducir quién es "Amanda" y quién es "Manuel", ¿no?

Bueno, no los aburro más: ¡Aquí váaaa!

* * *

**Te Recuerdo**

Es otro día en Midgar, donde la luz no logra traspasar las enormes placas de metal que conforman los diversos sectores de esta ciudad flotante. Era bastante sofocante para los empresarios de ShinRa novatos, que venían de muy lejos para poder obtener un buen trabajo, y una buena pasta; siendo francos. Para mí en un momento también fue complicado, sentía que estaba en una caja enorme y oscura donde no había otra luz que no fuera el brillo del mako; pero finalmente mi determinación hizo que estas complicaciones quedaran en el olvido.

Por lo menos, en mi oficina se me olvida esto. Es bastante amplia y de un cálido color crema, con unos muebles para visitas y gran escritorio. Pero hoy no estaba todo tan ordenado, tenía un montón de papeleo por hacer; ya que, para variar, a Reno se le "olvidó" llenar los antecedentes de una misión y lo tengo que cubrir de una u otra manera. ¿Cuándo entenderá que la obligación de un Turco es hacer un trabajo impecable?

Cojo un lápiz para terminar este papeleo infernal cuando siento que tocan la puerta. Suelto un claro "Adelante", sin molestarme en mirar quién es el que desea entrar. El "Con permiso" suave pero a la vez enérgico me aclaró quien era, era fácil reconocerla.

- Cissnei, ¿qué ha sucedido? – pregunto mientras sigo llenando los antecedentes. Ella, con la elegancia de su cuerpo, decide colocarse al frente del escritorio y estirarme una carpeta con la insignia de la empresa.

- Es el antecedente de la última misión que realicé – Yo dejo mi trabajo y la tomo para hojear. Cissnei es una mujer fuerte, pero además bastante ordenada y puntual. Siempre impecable, eso es el gusto de trabajar con ella. La miro a los ojos y asiento.

- Muy bien, lo revisaré y te informaré si hay algún error – digo, dando por finalizada nuestra conversación. Pero veo que no desea abandonar, sigue firmemente parada en ese lugar. - ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto tranquilamente. Ella solo asiente, sin dejar de mirarme. Esa mirada, conjunto a la de otra chica que conozco, son las únicas que me han demostrado tanta determinación.

- Tseng, Zack nos ha informado que hoy vuelve de la misión que le asignaron –

- Es cierto, ¿qué problema hay con ello, Cissnei? Él volverá al edificio en unas tres horas – digo, sin entender el punto clave de la cuestión.

- Es que, como sabes, él conoce a la cetra… - dijo ella, intentando ocultar su molestia frente a esa chica. _"Ah, ya entiendo a lo que deseas llegar"_ pensó el Turco.

- Sí, lo sé. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada de la vida privada de Zack? – Parece que di en la diana: Cissnei se puso de un leve color rojo en sus mejillas y apartó la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Y por qué estás tú tan preocupado de la vida de la cetra? – dijo ella, con una de las pocas armas mentales que tenía a su disposición. Eso hizo que ahora fuera yo quien se pusiera un poco inquieto. Pero, para mi alegría, sé como disimular.

- Porque el Presidente le ha encargado a este departamento que la vigilemos; tú y yo sabemos que es la última de su especie –

- Lo sé perfectamente. Pero me preocupa el papel que pueda tomar Zack en todo esto… si se enterara que ShinRa la persigue estaríamos en una situación delicada – No pude evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro por el cansancio que tenía.

- Cissnei. En su última visita a los suburbios le expliqué la situación y ha aceptado a que la vigile mientras él no está; no está dispuesto a que la tomemos prisionera o algo así, pero a cuidarla sí – Pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, por lo visto quiere que yo evite que esos dos se junten.

- Entonces, si es así… -

- Partiré de inmediato a ver último cetra, hasta que Zack vuelva – dije secamente. Me paré de mi silla y empecé a dirigirme a la puerta de su despacho.

– Y una cosa más… - Cissnei, que no se movió de su lugar, giró levemente la cabeza.

- Creo que ya es muy tarde para intervenir, hemos quedado atrás -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Decidí quedarme en esta ocasión fuera de la iglesia, junto a su sombra. No merecía la pena que entrara, ya que sabía que ella saldría a recibir a su amado. Es cierto, normalmente lo espera a él en la misma iglesia; pero Zack le mandó un mensaje de texto diciéndole que fuera a la estación de trenes. Por lo que me informaron, se pidió el día para estar con ella en los suburbios. Últimamente esos dos se están recorriendo de cabo a rabo todo Midgar, para vender las flores que la chica planta en este lugar. Es una manera inusual para tener una cita…

En ese sentido me da envidia Zack. Él es un hombre lleno de convicciones y de sueños, que aspira a ser alguien mayor a lo que ya es y que tiene a alguien que le espera pacientemente… todo lo contrario a mí. Ni siquiera tengo a la chica que quiero, esa chica que irónicamente es la novia de mi amigo…

Pero mis pensamientos quedan interrumpidos. La chica de una larga trenza y con ese moño rosado que la caracteriza se dispone a salir de la iglesia. Mi objetivo se estaba trasladando de posición y no debo perderle el rastro ni por si acaso. Debo serenarme. La misión es lo primero.

Camino tranquilamente en las sombras, a unos diez o veinte pasos atrás de ella. Como de costumbre, camina con sus manos en su espalda, con los dedos ligeramente entrelazados. Siempre se dedica a hablar con un niño que encuentra en las tiendas de los suburbios o habla con un señor que le ofrece diversas telas. La gente de aquí es bastante pobre e intentan salir como pueden de esa pobreza, es realmente admirable como luchan. En ese sentido se muestran mucho más "vivos" que las personas que viven encima de ellas; siempre preocupados de las cosas mínimas de la vida.

Y de la nada, te fijas en la hora. Acabas de darte cuenta que estás justa en la hora, ¿no? Por ello, empiezas a correr. No querías decepcionarlo, ¿a qué no? Y así continúas, tú corres y yo te sigo.

**Te recuerdo Amanda,  
la calle mojada,  
corriendo a la fábrica  
donde trabajaba Manuel.**

Al llegar a la estación de trenes, afirmaste una de tus manos en un poste; mientras con la otra te sujetabas tu abdomen. Se nota que esto del ejercicio y correr apurado no es lo tuyo. Pero, mientras encuentro un buen lugar donde no pueda perderte de vista, veo tu sonrisa de satisfacción. Llegaste a tiempo. Estás cansada, pero feliz.

**La sonrisa ancha, la lluvia en el pelo,  
no importaba nada, ibas a encontrarte con él,  
con él, con él, con él, con él.**

Suspiras satisfecha, ahora tan sólo queda esperar. Creo que ni para mí ni para ti es sorpresa que Zack esté tardando en llegar. Es de esos tipos chulescos que les gustan las entradas grandiosas. Y a ninguno de los dos nos queda más que esperar, hacer tiempo a que llegara el tren que traería al SOLDIER de Primera Clase. En un principio el tiempo pasó rápido, pero luego tu impaciencia empezó a verse en tu mirada… y creo que preocupación; a no ser que sean tus ojos me están engañando.

**Son cinco minutos.  
La vida es eterna en cinco minutos.**

Veo que empiezas a hacer cualquier cosa para esperarlo, empiezas a pasearte de aquí para allá, a jugar con tus dedos, a mirar a los otros pasar frente tuyo, incluso a caminar… pero hasta en ese actuar te ves increíble. Como lo he supuesto, creo que poco te importa cuánto esperar, la determinación de tus ojos es realmente incomparable. Eres muy admirable, tu convicción por creer en los demás es bastante poderosa. No dudas, ni dudarás que llegará. Tú…

… **lo iluminas todo.  
Los cinco minutos te hacen florecer.**

Y justo en el mejor momento, en el que la belleza de tu carácter estaba en sumo siendo admirada; llega el tren. Te paras, feliz de que esté llegando. Las demás personas también lo miran, esperando como ella. Al detenerse el medio de transporte de Midgar y abrirse las puertas, muchos empezaron a bajar y reencontrarse con sus seres queridos, estamos en la hora donde todos llegan del trabajo. Y cuando todos empiezan a irse, se baja al que estabas esperando.

**No importaba nada, ibas a encontrarte con él,  
con él, con él, con él, con él.**

- ¡Zack! – gritaste feliz, mientras te lanzabas angelicalmente a su regazo.

- ¡Aerith! ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía… - Los ojos de mi amigo brillan de una manera extraña mientras rodea con sus musculosos brazos el frágil cuerpo de mi objetivo. Supongo que esos son los ojos de alguien enamorado…

"_Creo que he terminado por hoy…"_ digo, mientras doy media vuelta; feliz por ambos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Se oían los sollozos a través de la puerta de la iglesia. Se oía perfectamente la pena y la angustia acumulada durante cuatro años de ausencia. Pero para mí, aquel que ha escuchado desde hace cinco años todo esto y que no puede ni siquiera poner un pie dentro de ese lugar, es como si esos sentimientos se triplicaran. Tan sólo cierro los ojos, apoyándome en la puerta.

Estoy totalmente lleno de barro. Completamente moribundo y con una pequeñas ojeras debido a mi falta de sueño, pero no importa nada de eso ahora. Tampoco me importa mucho si se ven las pocas y únicas lágrimas que derramado en años. Nada de eso tiene una mayor importancia, ni siquiera si me he convertido en el jefe de los Turcos, ya que…

No logré evitar lo que ShinRa deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. No lo logré.

**Que partió a la sierra.  
Que nunca hizo daño. Que partió a la sierra,  
y en cinco minutos quedó destrozado...**

El cuerpo de Zack quedó totalmente masacrado, estaba lleno de balas. Pero la mirada profunda que lo caracterizaba seguía vigente, mirando hacia el cielo. En los últimos momentos de su vida intentó llegar como fuese a Midgar, como fuese a los suburbios y como fuese y le costase donde… ella.

Y ella, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, sigue en la espera.

**Muchos no volvieron, tampoco Manuel...**

Pero creo que, por primera vez, te mereces una verdadera explicación. Una auténtica explicación. No puedo permitir que este lazo de años se rompa sin saberse todos los detalles, ninguno de los dos se lo merece. Es una gran injusticia para él, para ti…

Suelto un pequeño suspiro, decidido. Me doy una media vuelta y empujo con fuerza la puerta con mis dos manos mientras el sonido de metal oxidado se oían con facilidad.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Cómo han estado todos? Bueno, yo aquí aprovechando mis vacaciones de verano al máximo y que necesitaba urgentemente. Como ya dije antes, no he tenido la inspiración que necesitaba pero he estado aprovechando para avanzar de una manera lenta algunos viejos proyectos que tenía en este lugar y en otros como FFX, The World Ends With You (juego de DS, jueguenlo es buenisimo xD) y Harry Potter. Pero estoy haciendo un Cloti que espero que les guste tanto como el otro...

Pero aparte, ¿les gustó? Como que de la nada me dio la inspiración cuando escuché esta canción y empezé armar todo, pero en mitad del camino creí que sería mejor poner a alguien externo de la relación Zack-Aeris (en un principio era contada por Zack, pero no me convenció). Y ahí surgió Tseng, como caído del cielo para fic xD. Espero que les haya gustado, en serio. Me costó retratar a Tseng u.u

Bueno, nada más que decir. Saludos y reviews, porfaaas. No cuesta nada :D

Saludos,

**Kmy42**


End file.
